


Arigatou

by duafrasa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Songfiction, arigatou by ikimono gakari, thank you
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duafrasa/pseuds/duafrasa
Summary: Hanya tentang Seungmin dan Hyunjin yang mensyukuri eksistensi masing-masing.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 3





	Arigatou

**Author's Note:**

> Ini songfiction, based on lagunya Ikimono Gakari - Arigatou. Kalau baca english translatenya beuhhh manis banget HARUS BACA dan lagunya juga enak. stan em.

Sinar matahari menembus teralis jendela yang tirainya barusan disibak Seungmin. 

Tanganku refleks menutupi wajah yang masih belum ingin menghadap dunia. Aku mengerang kecil ketika Seungmin mulai mengguncang bahuku. 

"Hyunjin, bangun. Udah siang." Adalah suara yang aku dengar dari bibir kecilnya. 

Dengan mata yang terpejam pun aku tahu kalau Seungmin yang paling rajin di kamar ini. Setelah membangunkan aku, dia pasti pergi menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan. 

Berkat Seungmin, aku tidak pernah terlambat bangun untuk memulai kegiatan.

Setiap hari, aku pasti mengantarnya les vokal, kemudian aku sendiri les tari. Kami bertemu lagi di jam makan siang, kemudian bekerja paruh waktu. Kami sama-sama menabung karena Seungmin ingin pindah apartemen ke tempat yang lebih dekat dengan tempat kami bekerja. 

Gerimis manis menyambut kami ketika kaki sama-sama melangkah menuju halte bus. Suara menenangkan timbul dari air yang jatuh menabrak permukaan payung. Kami berjalan dalam sunyi, saling bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. 

Rutinitas yang agak membosankan kadang membuat kami ingin menyerah, membuang semuanya dan hidup seadanya. Akan tetapi, entah sejak kapan, aku dan Seungmin, kami menjadikan mimpi masing-masing menjadi mimpi yang terbagi bersama. Bahkan langit mendung, maupun hari terik pula, tak dapat menjadi penghalang kami untuk melangkah. 

Bagiku, kupikir, mungkin karena Seungmin yang ada di sebelahku. Yang bersisian denganku. Dengan pribadinya yang membahagiakan dan otaknya yang cemerlang, ia selalu menyelamatkanku dari kegagalan-kegagalan kecil yang bisa berdampak besar. 

Tak bisa kubayangkan kalau bukan Seungmin yang setiap malam menjadi telinga untuk keluhanku, menyiapkan tangan untuk digenggam, beserta bahu untuk disandar. 

Karena itu Seungmin, setiap hari rasanya jadi lebih berharga. 

***

Duduk di karpet, saling berhadapan. Hyunjin terus melihat ke arahku, seakan apa yang ingin diucapkan kelak tidak dapat kupahami tanpa melihat dalamnya netra. 

"Terima kasih buat selama ini," katanya.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian menyelipkan jemariku, kutautkan dengan miliknya. Selembut mungkin karena Hyunjin adalah sosok yang rapuh. 

"Kamu selalu bisa memilih untuk ninggalin aku, untuk berhenti berjuang di titik ini, untuk menjadi bebas sendiri, tapi semua itu nggak kamu lakuin." Mata kami terus bertemu. 

"Kamu memilih untuk berdiri di sini, di sampingku. Kamu memilih untuk meneruskan perjanjian kita untuk saling menjaga dan membahagiakan. Kamu memilih untuk meneruskan mimpi yang entah sejak kapan sudah kita bagi berdua. Kamu memilih untuk tetep sama aku."

Aku melihat buliran bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata, mengalir di pipi Hyunjin. Perkataan yang tulus dan dari hati, tidak gagal untuk membuatku menorehkan air yang sama di pipi. 

"Kita sering berantem, tapi selalu baikan. Selalu saling mengerti. Kalau ada kata yang lebih berharga dan lebih kuat dari terima kasih, aku bakal pakai kata itu sampai ribuan kali. Terima kasih, buat selalu ada di sini."

Jemari Hyunjin menaut makin erat, meninggalkan perasaan kelewat aman dan tentram. Ingin ucapkan yang sama untuk sosok paling berharga di hadapanku saat ini. Ingin dia tahu bahwa bukan hanya dia, tapi aku juga, menganggapnya karunia terindah yang diberikan semesta untuk manusia lemah sepertiku. 

"Aku percaya sama kekuatan kita, Hyunjin. Aku percaya kalau kita bakal terus tertawa bersama, sampai kita tua. Aku percaya kalau penderitaan kita pasti selesai, digantikan dengan kebahagiaan yang lebih selamanya." Aku berhenti sejenak.

Kemudian melanjutkan, "aku bisa semangat hanya dengan mikirin kamu."

Hyunjin mengangguk setuju. Dia sudah menangis cukup tersedu. "Aku juga," sahutnya parau. 

"Jadi aku juga mau berterima kasih, karena kamu adalah Hwang Hyunjin, karena kamu sudah berjuang sampai titik ini, karena kamu nggak pernah menyerah."

Tautan jemari makin erat, menanggalkan kekhawatiran, sendu, dan beban. Kehangatan pelukan terus menjadi sahabat setiap malam. Mengenyahkan kelelahan dan kesusahan.

Terima kasih untuk kita berdua. 

Terima kasih banyak. 

***


End file.
